


Never Buried Deep Enough

by SignatorySea



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, sad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: Symbol thought he had hid it well enough, but with enough curiosity anything can come uncovered.





	Never Buried Deep Enough

_                     Thump _

 

The bards stopped, turning to look at the book that had jumped to the floor from its place upon the high shelf. Curious as ever Randy strolled over lifting the book and handing it up to Yashee, when he found himself unable to read the golden letters embossed on the front cover.

 

“Huh.” She flipped the book over looking for a signature, but only the golden letters were readable.

 

“What's it say Yash?” 

“Yeah Yashee, don’t leave us hanging.” Randy reached up to tug on her sleeve, trying to grab her attention again.

 

She spared him a glance before looking at the front cover. “It’s Splash’s diary. What’s it doing back here with all these old dusty books?”

 

The three of them hurried to the back table where they had left their lantern. The thunder outside made the old forgotten shelves shake a bit more, their mission to find a way to suppress Eddie forgotten in the interest of learning more about their teacher.

Only as they opened the dusty tomb, Yashee and Raz’ul taking turns reading it aloud to Randy, they noticed this wasn't the Splash they knew. He sounded younger, more hopeful. Excited to be at Strumlots, ready to learn. Excited to join a band of his own.

 

“Hey. What’s that say?” Randy leaned across the table to point at the scribbling in the margin of the page.

 

\------

Symbol froze. He was in the kitchen fixing up Mitch’s birthday dessert, their plans to go out on a date ruined by the bad storm, so instead they had stayed in and Symbol did his best to pamper his love.

 

The spoon hit the counter then he was out the door, hardly hearing Mitch’s yells of worry as he sprinted down the corridors. The tug at his soul, the pain blooming in his heart was enough for him to run exactly where he needed to go.

 

_                         Thunk _

 

The door to the library slammed open, ignoring the angry glare of Mr. Read Symbol made his way to the back of the library. The tug at his soul getting stronger as he heard the words he had hoped would never be found, words he couldn't ever destroy himself.

 

Rounding the end of the bookshelf he froze again, seeing Chaos Sauce. Seeing his kids, gathered around the table, being the ones who just read him away.

 

“Splash?” His horror must has been strongly written on his face to pull Raz’ul from his chair. “Splash are you okay?”

 

“I-” He took a step back, tears freely falling down his face. His plan to scream at the reader forgotten as he saw them. “I don’t want to say goodbye…”

  
  


\----

 

“That was the last time I saw them.” Gently she brushed the hair in her lap behind the half-elf’s ear. “It was so long ago, so many moons. But I still miss them dearly, even though I’m happy here with you.” 

 

“I’m sorry Cynthia, you seem to have lost more than I could ever imagine.”

 

“More than you could ever know Mitch. More than you could ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy crying as much as I did while writing this.


End file.
